Anata No Me Your Eyes
by EnthralledZephyr
Summary: Burgundy or blood red? Your eyes are like mine. They are captivating. Shiki x Fate.  An alternative reality


Hello all. I am going to write another crossover, despite the fact that I have not finished my other one-but I can't leave this idea alone :)

This is a one shot. I may write a sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLGN or Togainu no Chi.

_xXx _

_Burgundy or blood red?_

_Your eyes are like mine. They are captivating. It's too bad that you cannot tell me much about yourself? Or is it?_

_xXx_

There were intruders in Toshima.

Arbitro wanted them captured. That was not reason enough to send Shiki, but the executioners were having some trouble...

"Since Arbitro had the audacity to summon me for this, it should be interesting" thought Shiki. Il Re always sought stronger opponents.

xXx

"Starlight Breaker!"

"Thunder Rage!"

The two mages were worn out. The TSAB sent Riot Force 6 to investigate if a possible Lost Logia was involved in Line's production. Riot Force 6 had already gathered enough information on Vischio and its partner groups and were ready to continue the investigation elsewhere. At the moment, all of the others were safely transported back to Mid-Childa, except for Fate and Nanoha. To further complicate matters, the head of Vischio was after them.

"Our magic strength is declining." Nanoha noted telepathically to Fate.

"Just a few more minutes and the portal will open again." Fate responded telepathically to reassure Nanoha.

It did not help that their opponents were protected with a rather strong barrier that radiated from their weapons.

"Gah! Jiji! What is this? Two girls kicking our asses with magical powers? This isn't a kiddy show!" exclaimed Gunji, the sadistic blond one.

"Their attacks are getting weaker, hiyo." Kiriwar, the larger of the two observed calmly.

"Why didn't you say so earlier, Jiji? Maybe we can finish this without Shikitty. Keh, the weird jewel things Papa put in our weapons are great. These flying boards are so much fun too!" The blond one smirked.

"We have to finish this before the other one comes." Both girls thought. Thus, they combined their powers.

"Starlight Breaker Multi-Raid"

"Trident Smasher"

Buildings were demolished and they were finally able render their opponents unconscious.

"60 seconds before the portal opens" announced Bardiche and Raging Heart simultaneously.

Nanoha let out a sigh of relief. "Ne, Fate. Remind me to better prepare for these time-travel missions. They are so unpredictable."

Fate nodded weakly. Something had penetrated her barrier from the impact and pierced through her skin...

"Fate-chan?" Sensing that something was amiss, Nanoha began to fly over to Fate.

Fate's eyes widened when a dark figure drew near Nanoha at breakneck speed. His sword glinted in the moonlight.

Already in Sonic Form, Fate intercepted the attack with her Riot Blade.

xXx

Burgundy met blood red. Time stopped for blood red.

Recomposing himself, Shiki smirked. "This is interesting." he thought. He liked the determination he saw in those burgundy eyes.

Evenly matched, they broke off, ready to resume at the slightest hint of attack.

Fate's energy was decreasing as the seconds passed.

Sensing his opponent's weakness, Shiki rushed in for the kill.

Blades clashed. Fate's barrier disintegrated.

As Nanoha rushed to aid Fate, Gunji intercepted, slashing his wolverinesque claws at Nanoha.

"Miss me, honey? Gahahah!" laughed the sadistic blond one.

"Ugh, you are in the way!" Nanoha exclaimed as she Starlight Breakered the intruder. "Fate-chan! I'm coming!"

"5 seconds" announced Bardiche and Raging Heart.

Nanoha aimed her device at Shiki. "Starlight Breaker EX!" As soon as her shot fired she raced towards Fate, intending to sweep away the latter from her position, moving them both to the portal at the same time.

Unfortunately, she underestimated the one who withstood Premier Nicole's blood. Shiki's eyes flashed as he knew he was close to victory. Adrenaline and pure Line coursed through his veins as he sensed that his opponents might be able to escape in few seconds.

"3"

Shiki simply endured Nanoha's blast. It broke through Arbitro's magic barrier but not Shiki. It merely shredded his leather long coat. He was impressed with his blond opponent. She was weakening but her will prevented him from completely demolishing her defense. With a renewed burst of energy, he exerted the momentous blow.

"2"

Although shocked that Shiki was not deterred by her blast, Nanoha wasted no time, diving towards Fate. At that moment, Fate felt an abrupt shift in her opponent's energy. She felt it going towards the space that she sensed that Nanoha would appear.

"1"

"Heh." chuckled Shiki, as he was certain that he would delay the two from their destination. He could play with them longer.

The portal opened three feet away from Fate.

Nanoha's aim was never realized.

Before she could grab Fate, the latter charged into the former, roughly seizing Nanoha with her free arm closest to the portal and raising Bardiche against Shiki's attack with the other.

With a final burst of strength, Fate launched Nanoha into the portal.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha yelled in desperation, knowing that the portal would close immediately after someone entered it.

Simultaneously, Shiki's blow landed on Fate, who was instantly propelled into the building rubble. Sharp edges tore through her barrier jacket.

Her head collided with a stray brick.

Blood red saw burgundy dull. He felt her fade. Shiki felt a twinge of regret...

xXx

_End of investigation: Possible Lost Logia in Non-administrated world #97 Post-Third Division (Earth)_

"Time travel complete," stated Raging Heart.

"Fate-chan!" yelled Nanoha in anguish. She held the white ribbon that she gave to Fate years ago. It was all she was able to grasp.

"Nanoha." said Hayate. She placed her had on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will find her," Vita said.

The acknowledged nodded, automatically without really listening. Nanoha's eyes were dull.

"Testorossa is tough. She will find a way." Signum said.

Everyone else nodded.

For another portal to open there had to be the traveling mage's magic on the other side. No one mentioned the extremely low chances that the magically disabled S+ rank mage who had sustained possibly fatal injuries could survive, especially in Toshima.

xXx

Shiki could not comprehend why he did not leave her to the executioners, who later gained consciousness. They could have done whatever they wanted with her. There were not any females in Toshima. Let them have their fun.

But at the last moment, Shiki stopped them. He simply picked up the unconscious girl, and carried her away, bridal style.

"Geez, Shiki is such party pooper." whined Gunji, obviously annoyed.

"He wanted her all to himself." Kiriwar noted.

They did not dare oppose the one who survived pure Line.

xXx

He dressed her wounds, clothed her, and watched her. It seemed like she was in a brief slumber. Her golden tresses seemed to attract the all the light in the room. She looked angelic. He shook his head. These thoughts were strange...completely foreign.

Still, he was curious about the only person, besides Akira, who would not cower at the sight of him.

"The other one called her Fate," he remembered as he thought their battle. "Fate, why were you not scared? I could have killed you. Carved you to bits." he said as he traced the contours of her face.

Blood red longed to see burgundy again.

xXx

Shiki did not turn her in to Arbitro. He told Arbitro that one escaped and the other was dead. Arbitro did not chastise Shiki for letting one escape. They were not detrimental to his plans at the moment and Arbitro, like the others, feared Shiki. Moreover, Arbitro believed Shiki's lie, not doubting Shiki's destructive power.

xXx

She awakened after a week.

Burgundy met blood red. Blood red was transfixed. Burgundy seemed clearer, unfettered by her past. Life replaced the dullness he last saw in those eyes.

Another foreign but not unpleasant feeling welled up inside of him. Joy.

"Who are you?" Fate questioned. Burgundy showed confusion.

"Who are you?" he asked her instead.

Fate blinked. "Alicia... where is my mother?"

Fate cringed in pain as she tried to access her memories. A dark haze stole over her eyes.

"I only needed your name. Rest." said Shiki. Burgundy cleared at the command.

After a pause, he said, "I am Shiki."

"Shiki," she repeated as she looked at blood red, memorizing the name and the face of the first person she saw in her second awakening.

Unconsciously, Shiki reached out and caressed her cheek. He wished that his gloves were not on.

He relished the way she said his name with her soft and mellifluous voice.

Even more, the fearless innocence he saw in burgundy was seductive, much more than the courageous determination he glimpsed during their first meeting.

xXx

Burgundy or blood red?

Your eyes are like mine. They are captivating. It's too bad that you cannot tell me much about yourself? Or is it?

xXx

When she was able to move, Fate became curious of the world outside.

"Ne, Shiki. How is Toshima like?" Fate asked, genuinely curious, since she was not allowed to leave the room she awoke in for weeks.

Shiki kept her company when he was not occupied by official business; he engaged in less now.

He had never spoken so much to a person before. He wanted to hear her responses.

"It's a bleak place full of men striving for power," he answered.

"How is that like?" Fate pressed on. He tended to give her vague answers. Sometimes her persistence worked.

"It's dangerous for someone like you, Alicia." he simply said. He smiled, anticipating the ensuing attempt to elicit more specifics.

"Mou, then how did I arrive to such a dangerous place? " Fate inquired, feigning annoyance. Shiki found her response adorable.

However, he did not want her to think of the past. For that reason, he hid Bardiche, the badly damaged intelligent device.

Usually, he would change the subject. He would rummage his past for a story: times when he played with Rin, his school days, and so forth. He avoided anything related to joining the army and his present state. Shiki would talk about the weather, struggling to remember slight variations in Toshima's largely uniform weather conditions. He would speak about the few serene things he noticed about Toshima: some of the remaining buildings, some of the friendships he noticed that were formed between Igura participants, the flowers that manged to thrive...he picked a few for her.

Fate would always listen, fascinated.

This time he said, "Your mother brought you here. She left you with me."

He grasped her hands with his own. He was not wearing his black leather gloves anymore. It was a habit he acquired when he was with her.

Blood red gazed intently at burgundy, hoping that she would accept his lie.

Burgundy widened at the new revelation. Then, doubt intruded in clear burgundy, threatening to emerge and overwhelm.

Shiki's grip tightened. Blood red became pleading.

Burgundy intuitively understood.

Alicia smiled.

"Promise me that you will take me outside soon. Okay?" she requested.

xXx

Shiki gravitated towards the world beyond Toshima. He could not remember his last encounter with that distant world. He knew it was before the Third Division, but that seemed to be eons ago. He discarded it, along with Rin, his half-brother. At times, he could have sworn that Toshima was all that existed.

Power was all that mattered. Cutting down his enemies. Defeating Nicole Premier, the only man able to make Shiki shake with fear. He will eventually annihilate Null Nicole. Null Nicole wanted revenge, so he will inevitably present himself. With Null Nicole's defeat, all obstacles will vanish. Then, Vischio and all the other weapons companies will fall before him, the world's most powerful weapon. With Line, Shiki can usurp them all-and then take over the world. Ultimate power.

And then what?

Shiki was not in a rush. He let Null Nicole go. He even gave Null Nicole the choice to return for the decisive challenge.

Why?

Clearly, he can attain ultimate power anytime he wished.

Was that not his true desire?

Not anymore.

xXx

**Reviews are always welcome ;)**

**I am experimenting with writing styles, so you can comment on how this differs from my other stories if you have read or would like to read them. From my point of view, I described less and left more for the reader to imagine. Is that better or is it best for certain stories?**

**Don't be afraid to analyze this. I want to see if I got my message across and it is always great to see my story in a different perspective. **

**What did you all think of the pairing? Believable?**

**Lol, I imagine that Fate x Nanoha and Shiki x Akira fans might really dislike this. Well, suggestions for a sequel are welcome if anyone is interested...**

**As you can tell, I do kind of assume that the reader knows some things about both animes, but that knowledge is not necessary. If you are truly interested you can see the Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha movie 1st and just read a bit about the third season on wiki. That is the shortest way for MLGN. As for Togainu no Chi, you can see the anime, which is what I did.**

**Cheers.**


End file.
